My Little Pony: Kiedy mówimy o przyszłości
by Blacked1234
Summary: Krótko i zwięźle: Historia dzieci, dzieci głównych bohaterek z MLP. Uniwersum Bride Of Discord, lecz mocno zakrzywione i zmodyfikowane przeze mnie. Losy dwóch kucyków: Twinkle - dziecka Starburst i Risera oraz Zaniego - dziecka Screwball i Mothballa. Miłej lektury! ;)
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

-Twinkle! Wychodzimy, pośpiesz się! – krzyknęła Starburst, szukając przy okazji swojego męża. Z zabiegania była prawie cała czerwona, co nijak miało się do jej głównie brzoskwiniowej sierści, oraz koloru włosów odziedziczonych po Twilight.

-Momencik mamo! – odpowiedział jej głos z góry.

Riser powoli przymierzał swoje garnitury, a te które były na niego za małe, wyrzucał. Biały ogier jednocześnie czesał kawałek swojej czerwonej grzywy grzebieniem. Księżniczka natychmiast to dostrzegła i tłumiąc swój śmiech, chwyciła jeden z jego fraków, wyrzucając go za okno.

-Co… Jak?! – nie dowierzał Alicorn, rzucając wszystko na ziemię. Zerknął za okno, lecz w tej samej chwili usłyszał cichy chichot zza drzwi wejściowych.

-To nie jest śmieszne skarbie… A właściwie wręcz przeciwnie!

-Oj nie smuć się. Chciałam się trochę zabawić, zanim wyruszymy do Kryształowego Imperium. Na pewno Twinkle da sobie radę? – spytała Starburst.

Riser stał jak kamień, zerkając nietęgą miną na leżący przy zamku garnitur.

-Da sobie radę… - przerwał mu dźwięk skrzypiących schodów.

Do środka wbiegła Twinkle z uśmiechniętą miną i kwiatami, trzymanymi jej magią. Były różowe, więc bardzo kontrastowały z jej różowo-fioletowym ubarwieniem i niebieskimi włosami.

-Będę za wami tęsknić. – rzuciła szybko, podając kwiaty swojej mamie.

Rodzice nic nie mówiąc, przytulili córkę i magią złapali swoje bagaże.

Kryształowy zamek należący niegdyś do Twilight, zmienił swoją barwę na granatową, co miało się przyczynić do znaczka nowej władczyni. Wszystkie korytarze i komnaty były ciemniejsze, więc dodano więcej lamp oraz świec, aby utrzymywać poprzedni nastrój. Oprócz nieco zmienionej ilości tronów w sali głównej i koloru przybytku, zamek pozostał prawie bez zmian. Od teraz to Starburst, Flurry Heart oraz Screwball były jedynymi, prawowitymi władczyniami Equestrii. Oczywiście Riser i Mothball pełnili rolę równą co księżniczki, lecz to one zajmowały się w głównej mierze gospodarką państwa i jego racjami. Ich mężowie odnaleźli się w zarządzaniu wojskiem oraz zapobieganiem wojnom. Natomiast przyjaciółki Starburst, zasiadały razem w kryształowym zamku Ponyville i zajmowały się sprawami przyjaźni. Dopiero ich potomkowie: Twinkle – córka Starburst i Risera, oraz Zany – syn Screwball, i Mothballa pochodzili jedynie z rodu królewskiego, a to oznaczało, że musieliby oni w przyszłości zasiadać na tronie Equestrii. Całość utrudniało to… Że nie byli do siebie zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni.

 **KONIEC I OCZEKIWANIE NA NASTĘPNY ROZDZIAŁ W NAJLEPSZYM MOMENCIE!**


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Gdy tylko Starburst i Riser opuścili pociągiem Ponyville, Twinkle niczym huragan wpadła do domu i chwyciła za puste kartki w bibliotece. Już miała zacząć pisać zaproszenia na imprezę, gdy poczuła uczucie czyjejś obecności. Wydawało jej się, że jest sama. Wtem jeden z gobelinów wiszących naprzeciw sali tronowej, poruszył się, wydając cichy szelest.

-Prism, wyłaź! Musisz mi pomóc w przygotowaniach! – krzyknęła klaczka, bacznie obserwując liść, który przez podmuchy tajemniczego wiatru, poruszał się pod sufitem.

Kolejne gobeliny znowu się poruszyły, co tym razem mocno wystraszyło Twinkle. Odłożyła listy i z nutką przerażenia w oczach próbowała ustalić, co jest przyczyną dziwnego wiatru i obijających się o ściany zamku zasłon. Przez jej ciało przeszły dreszcze, a skrzydła mimowolnie się uniosły. Wtedy drzwi główne z hukiem się otwarły, ujawniając sylwetkę rosłego ogiera, którego oczy świeciły czerwoną poświatą. Klacz nie czekała długo, aby odskoczyć w tył i wycelować rogiem w dziwną istotę.

-Mój widok powoduje u ciebie wzwód skrzydeł? – znajomy głos i śmiech odbił się w jej uchu kilka razy.

-Zany! Jak mogłeś?! – była bliska płaczu, lecz powstrzymała się. Bałaby się jego reakcji.

Wreszcie ciemność ustąpiła, a jej oczom ukazał się ogier o szarym ubarwieniu sierści i seledynowych włosach. Jego oczy były koloru karmazynowego z czarną spiralą w środku.

-Przyszedłem, bo myślałem, że twoja mama jeszcze jest… Ale widzę, że już się rozgaszczasz, będąc samą w domu… - jeszcze chwilę bawił się z wiatrem, aż do momentu, kiedy poczuł złość koleżanki.

-No co? A tak między nami, to zapraszasz mnie na tę imprezę? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Twinkle stanęła jak wryta, słysząc cokolwiek o jeszcze nieogłoszonej przez nią imprezie.

-Skąd ty to wiesz? – jej głos lekko się załamał, lecz wiedziała, aby nie okazywać przy nim słabości.

-Nie dawno rozwinąłem w sobie tę samą moc, którą miał dziadek Discord. Mogę czytać w twoich myślach! – zaśmiał się, lądując tym samym na miękkim dywanie w pobliżu kanapy.

Klacz patrzyła na niego, aż do momentu, w którym przestał się śmiać. Podniosła go magią i wyrzuciła za drzwi, trzaskając nimi mocno. Wróciła do listów, jakie miała przed sobą. Zaczęła od pisania zaproszeń do Prisma, Fery i Konpersji. Wyciągając kolejną kartkę, poczuła czyjś oddech na ramieniu. Odwróciła się tak szybko, jak umiała, widząc poirytowanego Zan'iego.

-To już jest nie miłe. Prisma zaprosisz, a mnie nie? – odparł, łapiąc głęboki wdech.

-Bo cię nie lubię? Co ty w ogóle robisz tutaj, co?! Wynoś się! – krzyknęła, spoglądając głęboko w jego karmazynowe oczy.

Panowała krótka cisza, która była przerywana przez odgłosy ptaków z zewnątrz.

-Niech będzie… Masz szczęście, bo i tak bym nie przyszedł. – zwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

-Masz szczęście, bo i tak bym cię nie zaprosiła. – dodała, widząc go już przy ledwo otwartych drzwiach.

Zany zniknął w mgnieniu oka, natomiast ona wróciła do planowania imprezy.

Nastał wieczór. Do zamku przybyli już Fery, córka Cinamon Stick'a i Ditzy Doo oraz Prism, syn Thunder Dash'a i Apple Blossom. Przyjaciółka natychmiast po przybyciu chwyciła Twinkle i zaprowadziła do jednego z kątów.

-To miał być babski wieczór! Żadnych chłopaków! Co Prism tutaj robi?! – krzyczała pół głosem, aby drugi gość niczego nie usłyszał.

-Konpersja mnie poprosiła, aby przyszedł. Wiesz, że oboje są w sobie… Aż nie dobrze mi się na tę myśl robi. Cóż zrobisz… - powiedziała, odsuwając nieco Fery i przypatrując się buszującemu w przekąskach koledze.

-A gdzie jest Cottom Candy?

-Pojechała z Tercesem do Manehattanu. Podobno, żeby odwiedzić babcię Pinkie. – ich rozmowę przerwał głos otwieranych drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł kucyk o limonkowej sierści i błękitnych włosach. Konpersja przywitała się z Prismem i dołączyła do koleżanek.

-O czym gadacie? – spytała, przysuwając się między Twinkle a Fery.

-Teraz już skończyłyśmy. To jak, wywalasz Prisma?

-Co? Nie! – krzyknęła Konpersja tak głośno, że nawet ogier wydał się przestraszony.

-O tym mówiłam… Niech zostanie ze dwie godziny, potem się go wywali. Jeśli chcesz Fery dajmy tym dwojga pobyć samym, a my pójdziemy po tę skrzynkę od CC. – rzuciła szybko Twinkle i teleportowała siebie i swoją przyjaciółkę do sali tronowej, w której leżało duże, kartonowe pudło.

Fery dokładnie przyglądała się tronom i koronie, leżącej na środku kryształowego stołu. Alicorn tymczasem przeglądała konfetti wyjęte z paczki. Na samym dnie leżał różowy liścik z jej imieniem na górze. Pod spodem widniał brokatowy napis _T x…_

-Kiedy twoi rodzice i rodzice Zan'iego odejdą od władzy, ty i on ją przejmiecie? – spytała przyjaciółka.

-Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać… - dodała, oglądając kartkę dookoła.

-On nie jest taki zły. Właściwie… To chyba oprócz Candy najbardziej zabawowy kucyk jakiego znam! Jest mądry, zabawny, inteligentny… No i dorównuje szybkości Prismowi…

-Czy ty coś sugerujesz?! – przerwała, będąc bliska wrzasku. Po chwili jednak opamiętała się i uspokoiła.

-Nie lubimy się ze sobą i kropka. Jesteśmy wręcz jak czerń i biel jak ziemia i niebo, jak…

-Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. – zaśmiała się cicho, lecz widok płonącej grzywy i ogona Twinkle, od razu pogorszył humor Fery.

Oboje spojrzały po sobie przenikliwym wzrokiem, wywołując tym samym dosyć mroczny nastrój.

-To u was rodzinne, to zapalanie się grzywy i ogona? – spytała, lecz Twinkle już prawie w ogóle nie zwracała na nią uwagi.


	3. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Zegar wybił czwartą nad ranem, więc Twinkle odprowadziła przyjaciółki do fontanny na środku Ponyville i wróciła do zamku, zamykając za sobą główne drzwi. Magią zasunęła wszystkie zasłony, szybko podlała kwiatki i położyła się w swoim łóżku. Coś jednak nie dawało jej zasnąć. Przez jej głowę przelatywały myśli o romansach swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy nie szukała chłopaka, więc wydało jej się to dosyć dziwne. Po niecałych dwóch kolejnych godzinach siedzenia bezczynnie zasnęła. Sen jednak nie trwał długo, bo już po chwili zegar ratuszowy wybił szóstą rano. Twinkle wytworzyła tylko dookoła siebie barierę antydźwiękową i wróciła do odpoczynku.

SEN TWINKLE

Księżniczka Twinkle usiadła na tronie, spoglądając na zebranych wokół niej gwardzistów. Dostrzegła tam między innymi Prisma. Obok niej znajdował się identyczny tron, jednak zawinięty w płótno i porozrywany.

-Księżniczko! Jesteśmy do twych usług! – krzyknął największy strażnik, chyląc czoła przed jej majestatem.

Ona tylko zerknęła na niego i nakazała kopytem, aby opuścili salę tronową. Jak rozkazano, tak też zrobili. Została sama, w królewskich szatach, z koroną na głowie i berłem przy tronie. Jednak mimo skupienia swojej uwagi na kwiatach i witrażach, jej wzrok wciąż lądował na pobocznym siedzisku. Nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie spoglądania na niego, a każde następne wywoływało tylko nieprzyjemne uczucie smutku i bólu. Usłyszała znajomy szept przy jej prawym uchu. Rozpoznałaby go wszędzie…

RZECZYWISTOŚĆ

Twinkle zbudził ledwo co łapiący powietrze Prism.

-Co jest? – spytała niemrawo, przecierając swoje senne oczy.

-Księżniczka Screwball chcę widzieć ciebie i Zan'iego! Natychmiast! – odparł, wylatując czym prędzej z zamku.

-Czekaj… Jak otwarłeś drzwi? – dodała, lecz jej przyjaciel już dawno zniknął za dachami domów w Ponyville.

Klacz szybko zerknęła na wszystko w zamku, spakowała do walizki swój płaszcz, kapelusz i trochę jedzenia, po czym skupiając się, próbowała teleportować się do Canterlot. Nic to jednak nie dało. Zdziwienie zalało jej twarz.

-Twinkle! – wrzask spowodował nagły przypływ adrenaliny u kucyka.

Zany niczym błyskawica pojawił się przed koleżanką i chwytając ją za kark, przeniósł ich do sali tronowej w Canterlot. Już po chwili oboje stali przed księżniczkami Screwball i Flurry Heart, w ochronie jedynie kapitana straży królewskiej. Wielkie, białe pomieszczenie jeszcze bardziej dezorientowało śpiącą Twinkle. Dopiero po chwili zauważył to Zany, który uderzył w jej tylną część małym piorunem. To niezwłocznie pobudziło klaczkę, jednocześnie ją mocno wkurzając. Wiedziała jednak, że policzy się z nim po wizycie.

-Zastanawiacie się, po co kazałyśmy wam tu przybyć… Niestety nie mamy dobrych wieści. – powiedziała Flurry Heart, zerkając na powstrzymującą się od płaczu Screwball.

-Gdzie moi rodzice i czemu tak nagle nas wezwałyście? – spytała Twinkle, przypatrując się łzy, która popłynęła po policzku drugiej księżniczki.

W sali zapanowała chwila ciszy.

-Twoja mama i tata zostali porwani Twinkle… Dzisiaj podczas podróży do Kryształowego Królestwa napadła ich dziwna mgła, która zniknęła razem z nimi.

-Nie była to zwyczajna mgła. Świadkowie twierdzą, że była czarna jak węgiel. – przerwał jej wchodzący do środka książę Mothball.

-Tato? Nie powinieneś być w Manehattanie? – zapytał Zany.

Ogier wyglądał na zmęczonego i nieco schorowanego. Twinkle wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa księżniczki. W końcu jej mama jest jedną z najlepiej władających magią w całej Equestrii. Natomiast tata, najlepszym żołnierzem w kraju.

-Kto mógł ich porwać i co z nimi zrobić… - powtarzała cicho, wręcz niezauważalnie dla reszty zebranych.

-Mothball. Co to jest? – Screwball patrzyła sobie z mężem głęboko w oczy.

-To jakaś dziwna istota… Żaden kucyk nie jest w stanie wytworzyć czegoś takiego. - wydyszał, stając obok swojej żony. Pocałowali się i zwrócili wzrok ku dwójce przybyłych.

Wszyscy myśleli nad tym, co mogło się tam stać. Wreszcie Flurry zeszła niżej, podnosząc schyloną i smutną głowę Twinkle.

-Idź już. To dla ciebie za dużo… - wyszeptała do niej, odchodząc.

-Zany. Chciałbym, abyś towarzyszył Twinkle w tych ciężkich chwilach. – dodał Mothball, wychodząc zaraz na księżniczką.

Oboje nic nie powiedzieli. Jedynie popatrzyli po sobie.

-Ah, bym zapomniała. Tylko ty i ja możemy używać teleportacji w Canterlot. Rogi innych kucyków wtedy nie działają. – Screwball przetarła lewe oko, wpatrując się w potwierdzającego jej wiadomość syna.

Już po chwili Zany i Twinkle siedzieli w Kryształowym Zamku. Klaczka próbowała zasnąć, lecz nic nie działało. Zauważył to jej kolega, stając nad nią.

-Czego chcesz? – wymamrotała pod nosem.

-Przyjaźni… Za długo jesteśmy podzieleni. – odparł stanowczo, przenosząc magią jedną z książek.

-Ale po co ci ona? Masz wielu innych przyjaciół…

-Jednak wolałbym mieć cię za przyjaciółkę… Widzę, że ostatnio zachowujesz się o wiele inaczej gdy jestem w pobliżu. – zerknął na nią sarkastycznie.

Oboje patrzyli na siebie. W oczach Twinkle zaświeciła się mała łza, płynąca po jej policzku. Spadła idealnie na jej kopytko. Zany nie czekając, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i podał jej chusteczkę.

-Opowiem ci bajkę. Słuchałem jej wiele razy, kiedy byłem mały…

-Nie potrzebuje bajek. – przerwała mu, ciągle płacząc.

-Chcę cię tylko pocieszyć. Nie będziesz tu leżeć w nieskończoność. W końcu znajdą twoich rodziców. A do tego czasu, daj sobie pomóc. – dodał, siadając obok niej.

Magią postawił książkę przed sobą i otworzył na jednej z ostatnich stron. Klaczka wpatrywała się w jego skupione oczy. Wyczytywała z nich wszystko, co chciałby jej powiedzieć, a nie musiał używać słów. Zobaczyła jego w młodości, siedzącego na kolanach u mamy, która czytała mu coś do snu. Widziała jak miał do czynienia pierwszy raz z magicznym lataniem. Dostrzegła nawet jak przyglądał się swojej babci Fluttershy, która z uśmiechem na twarzy opowiadała mu niesamowitą historię.

-Zany… - Wyjęknęła, aby jego oczy znów znalazły się w linii prostej do niej. – Co to była za historia?

-Skąd wiesz o niej? Nie opowiadałem ci. – zagłębił swój wzrok w niej.

-Po prostu wiem. Opowiedz mi.

-Więc… Babcia mówiła mi o swoich przygodach i spotkaniu z dziadkiem. Bardzo lubiła wspominać stare czasy, ale zawsze się przy nich rozklejała. Podawałem jej chusteczkę, a ona dalej mówiła. To była naprawdę niesamowite. Raz opowiedziała mi o bitwie ze smokiem, raz o ataku Chrysalis na Canterlot. Było też coś o tym lustrze, które zamknięto w labiryncie Kryształowego Królestwa.

Ogier spojrzał w górę. Twinkle dostrzegła wpływającą z niego łzę. To nie był płacz. Po prostu jedna, mała łza. Płynęła sobie powoli, jednak z gracją. Spadła na jego kopyto.

-Nigdy nie znałam cię od tej strony. – odparła. Chciała się do niego zbliżyć, ale co on by sobie o niej pomyślał. Jak leżała tak nie zmieniła pozycji choćby o centymetr.

-Jestem zmęczona… Mógłbyś… - znowu jej głos się zarwał. Powie mu, aby tu został? Zwariowała.

-Mógłbyś już iść, jeśli chcesz.

-No… Skoro tak, to… Ah. Zapomniałbym.

Twinkle zmieszała się.

-Widzisz, już za tydzień jest Wielka Gala Galopu… Niestety nie znam nikogo, kto chciałby tam ze mną iść. Rozumiesz… Większość klaczy, które są moimi znajomymi lub przyjaciółkami, już ma swoich partnerów. Więc…

-Chcesz, abym poszła z tobą? – przerwała mu, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

-Tiaa…

-Z chęcią. To dobranoc.

-Dobranoc. – dodał, przykrywając ją kocem i wychodząc.

Wydało jej się to miłe i uprzejme z jego strony. Wreszcie zasnęła, zapominając o całym dniu.


	4. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

W Equestrii nastał nowy ranek. Twinkle jeszcze drzemała w swoim łóżku, nie słysząc kroków dochodzących z kuchni. Po prostu spała, mając wszystko gdzieś. Dopiero odgłos upadającego garnka zbudził klaczkę. Przygotowała róg i niczym ninja przedostała się przed drzwi kuchenne. Zobaczyła Prisma i Fery, którzy próbowali zrobić smażone jajka na patelni.

-Jakim cudem wszyscy dostają się do tego zamku, skoro go zamykam?! – krzyknęła, wystraszywszy tym samym obojga gości.

-Nie zamykasz. Przekręcasz klucz zawsze w drugą stronę. – uśmiechnął się pegaz. Fery jednak nie była już w tak dobrym humorze co on.

-Przepraszamy kochanie. Ale wiem, co się stało i chcieliśmy cię jakoś pocieszyć, robiąc ci śniadanie do łóżka. Głupio wyszło, że się obudziłaś…

Twinkle wpatrywała się w nich ze złowrogą miną. Wreszcie dotarło do niej, że chcieli dobrze i postanowiła ich wyprowadzić, zamykając tym razem drzwi w odpowiedni sposób. Usiadła na kanapie i wyjęła swoją ulubioną książkę. Lektura mijała jej dosyć spokojnie, do czasu aż nie usłyszała pukania z zewnątrz. Ujrzała księżniczkę Screwball, ciocię Lightning Dash, Apple Rider, Ditzy Doo, Gemstone, wujka Thunder Dasha oraz Apple Cariera. Wszyscy z poważnymi twarzami weszli do sali tronowej i zajęli swoje miejsca.

-Twinkle… Mogłabyś zostawić naszą szóstkę samą? – spytała Gemstone, siadając na swoim tronie.

-Oczywiście… - odparła. Lecz tak naprawdę, przeniosła się za ścianę, przy uchylonych drzwiach, podsłuchując wszystko.

Screwball odetchnęła, wyjmując na kryształowy stół dwa czerwone kamienie.

-To znaleźli żołnierze w ostatnim miejscu gdzie byli Riser i Starburst. Kryształy z jej korony.

-Kogo podejrzewacie? Sombrę? – pot spłynął po czole Lightning.

-Albo on, albo naprawdę coś, czego dotąd nie spotkaliśmy. – tym razem otarła je Rider. – Nasi ciągle ich szukają. Ale wydaje mi się, że uciekli, tylko się ukrywają…

Sala zamarła, razem z ukrytą za drzwiami Twinkle.

-Dlaczego niby? – spytał Thunder.

-Ponieważ Sombra po ich ucieczce, wpadłby w szał i porwał Twinkle. Zajęłam się ochroną dla niej. Nikt się nie domyśli… - wypowiedź Screwball, przerwali wbiegający strażnicy.

Skłonili się przed kucykami i skierowali ku księżniczce.

-Mamy wieści z północy!

Drugi w tym samym czasie podszedł bliżej i wyszeptał coś na ucho władczyni. Ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się i odesłała z powrotem. Wszyscy bez słowa pożegnali się i wyszli. Twinkle wyszła i ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na opustoszałe trony. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Jakby cały świat nagle chciał jej coś powiedzieć, lecz ona nie mogła go zrozumieć.

Twinkle podlała wieczorem wszystkie kwiaty, uporządkowała bibliotekę zamkową i sprzątnęła nieco w sali tronowej. Usłyszała odgłos pukania. Zeszła na dół i otworzyła. Pomarańczowa klacz z ciemną grzywą uśmiechnęła się i wręczyła jej złoty list.

-Nie wierzę Petti, że mimo tylu lat nadal chce ci się pracować… - odparła klacz, odbierając przesyłkę.

-Kocham moją pracę. Nawet gdy już do końca się zestarzeję, będę chciała roznosić listy. – posłała jej ciepły uśmiech i odeszła.

Twinkle wróciła do pokoju i otwarła przesyłkę. W środku leżał złoty bilet na Galę Grand Galopu z jej imieniem na środku. Była tak szczęśliwa, że wzleciała wysoko i poszybowała pod sufitem zamku. Już miała iść do swoich przyjaciółek, gdy przypomniała sobie o Zanim.

 _-W końcu zapraszał mnie… Nie mogę odmówić…_ \- pomyślała, odstawiając bilet na stół.

Do tej wyjątkowej nocy został tylko jeden dzień. Musiała zdobyć nową sukienkę, zrobić coś z włosami i przygotować plan na ten wieczór. Bez wahania wybiegła z zamku i ruszyła do butiku Gemstone, który niegdyś należał do jej mamy Rarity. Po drodze spotkała się z Fery, która szukała swojej kotki, niestety bez skutku. Twinkle po dotarciu do butiku, przywitała się z właścicielką i rozpoczęła szukanie dobrej sukienki. Na wystawie było ich pełno. Niektóre z lśniącymi gwiazdami, pięknymi futrami i barwnymi wstęgami bądź piórami, inne zaś jasne, z małymi dodatkami i ręcznie haftowanymi wzorami.

-Pomóc ci w wyborze? – spytała Gemstone, przesuwając magią kolejne wieszaki.

-Byłabym wdzięczna. Ich jest tak dużo, a ja rzadko chodzę w czymś eleganckim… - odparła. Z ciekawością przyglądała się, jak właścicielka dokładnie sprawdza materiał i stan odzieży.

Wreszcie z szeregu wyjęła długą, granatową suknię z wejściem na skrzydła, a także pięknymi zakolami, prowadzonymi aż do kopyt, aby dopiąć je do butów. Twinkle aż rozszerzyły się źrenice, gdy ujrzała tę piękną suknię.

-Myślę, że będzie idealna. A tak poza nami… To, kto zabiera cię na Galę? – oczy właścicielki, skupiły się na klaczy, która poczerwieniała od pytania.

-Em… To znaczy… Idę chyba z Zanim… - przerwał jej cichy chichot Gemstone.

-To miło. Do zobaczenia jutro wieczorem! – powiedziała, wracając do kasy.

Twinkle chwyciła magią sukienkę, pakując ją do specjalnego pokrowca. Z zadowoleniem na twarzy, ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Ponownie spotkała Fery, tym razem idącą wraz z jej zaginionym kotem. Gdy dotarła do zamku, ujrzała Zaniego, czytającego jakąś grubą księgę. Podeszła bliżej, lecz zatrzymała się w momencie, gdy ten spuścił lekturę niżej.

-Zany… - wyjęknęła, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Cześć Twinkle. Co cię… Aa… Moja bródka. – odparł, znikając książkę w powietrzu i podchodząc bliżej niej. – Jak według ciebie wyglądam?

-Cóż… Jeśli miałabym użyć takiego jednego, prostego słowa, opisującego twój nowy wygląd, to chyba odpowiednim będzie… Męski. – uśmiechnęła się głupiutko. Dopiero po chwili zadała sobie sprawę, że patrzyła na niego jak na anioła.

Wyglądał dojrzalej, mądrzej… Nie widziała w nim nic ze starego, robiącego ciągle psikusy Zaniego. Ich spojrzenia, przykuły uwagę wielu przechodniów. Patrzyli na siebie tak, jak gdyby pierwszy raz w życiu się widzieli.

-Em… Co masz w tym czymś? – przerwał milczenie ogier, odkrywając kawałek pokrowca. Nagle magia klaczki, z powrotem go zakryła.

-To… Niespodzianka! Pokaże ci na Gali… - powiedziała, śmiejąc się od ucha do ucha.

-Domyślam się co to… No dobrze, niech ci będzie. O której po ciebie przyjść?

-Gala zaczyna się po dwudziestej. Także trzy godziny wcześniej.

-Ale ja mogę używać magii w Canterlot. Przeniosę nas tam. Jutro o dziewiętnastej. Żadnych wymówek. – uśmiechnął się. A jego radość odwzajemniła Twinkle, wchodząc do zamku.


	5. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

-No chodź już! Spóźnimy się! – krzyknęła Fery, czekając na parterze wraz z Konpersją i Cottom Candy. Cała trójka w pięknych sukniach balowych z kokardami, zdobieniami i małymi dodatkami.

Wydawały się już nieco złe. Czekały na Twinkle od półgodziny, a ona ciągle nie schodziła. Przy drzwiach natomiast stali Prism i Terces w garniturach. Oboje żartowali i docinali sobie nawzajem. Wreszcie wszyscy ujrzeli schodzącą po schodach Twinkle, ubraną w swoją granatową suknię. Klacze podeszły do swoich partnerów: Fery do Tercesa, a Konpersja do Prisma. Cottom dopiero po wyjściu z zamku, zauważyła swojego wybranka. Biały ogier o jasnoczerwonej grzywie i w ciemnym garniturze podszedł do Candy i przytulił ją. Ta odwdzięczyła się posyłając krótkiego całusa na szyję Evesa.

-Idziesz? – spytała Konpersja, zwracając się do Twinkle.

Klacz spojrzała na zegar, aby upewnić się, że na pewno jest dziewiętnasta. Jej serce ogarnął smutek. Nie wiedziała czemu. Nie zależało jej tak bardzo o przybycie Zaniego. A jeśli… Może zmieniła swoje nastawienie do niego w zupełności. Już miała ruszać, gdy drzwi otwarły się, ukazując postać Zaniego w białym garniturze. Ten szybko przywitał się z resztą i podszedł do Twinkle. Jej kolana wręcz zadrżały, gdy ten wyciągnął swoje kopyto przed nią, a zza jego pleców wyleciały różne ptaszki.

-Czas ruszać, moja droga… - wyszeptał. Klacz położyła swoje kopyto na jego, po czym oboje zniknęli w jasnym świetle.

Nim Alicorn zdążyła zareagować, oboje stali tuż przed głównym wejściem do Canterlot. Brama była pozłacana, a obok niej powiewały chorągwie królestwa. Na galę przybywały elegancko ubrane kuce. Twinkle oniemiała, spoglądając na wzbijające się w powietrze fajerwerki.

-Tu jest cudownie… - westchnęła. Zany spojrzał na nią ukradkiem. Wyglądała jak anioł, a jej oczy aż jaśniały od pokazu sztucznych ogni.

-Może już chodźmy… Spóźnimy się. – dodał, prowadząc partnerkę do środka wielkie sali.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed schodami, gdzie powitały ich Screwball oraz Flurry Heart. Potem postanowili nieco potańczyć, a po zabawie odeszli do małego stolika w kącie sali z widokiem na piękne jezioro Canteroltu.

-Przygotowałeś się… Tańce, rejestracja stolika i wymienienie mnie w liście najważniejszych gości. – uśmiechnęła się Twinkle.

-Nie było łatwo, bo mama uznała, że to goście są najważniejsi. Ale wreszcie ustąpiła jak zagroziłem teleportacją domu w góry Yakistanu. – dodał. Oboje śmiali się z siebie i długo rozmawiali.

Czasem podchodziła do nich Flurry, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Poza tym byli wolni od reszty kucy. W pewnym momencie Twinkle ujrzała księżniczkę Screwball witającą dwoje zakapturzonych gości. Zastanowiło ją to, więc natychmiast oderwała się od zdziwionego Zaniego i pobiegła w stronę wejścia.

-Ta grzywa… - wyszeptała, zwalniając tempo.

Cała trójka zwróciła się w jej stronę. Screwball uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do klaczki.

-Chciałam ci zrobić prezent… Oto on…

Kaptury opadły, odsłaniając głowy Starburst i Risera.

-Mama, tata! – krzyknęła szczęśliwa, tuląc się między rodziców.

Nigdy nie czuła się bezpieczniej i weselej niż w tej sytuacji. Rodzina przytulała się do siebie przez krótką chwilę.

-Cieszymy się, że możemy cię znowu zobaczyć… - odparła Starburst.

-Ale nie rozumiem… Podobno was porwano…

-To prawda. – przerwała jej księżniczka. – Jednak straż królewska szybko trafiła na ich ślad. Mój mąż i gwardziści odnaleźli trop twoich rodziców, którzy leżeli nieprzytomni w jaskini.

-Jednak nie chcemy się jeszcze ujawniać. To wzbudziłoby zbyt wiele sensacji na gali. – powiedział Riser, jeszcze raz tuląc córkę.

Całej sytuacji przyglądał się nieco zasmucony Zany. Widać było malującą się na jego ustach rozpacz. Twinkle miała powrócić do partnera, lecz ujrzała go jedynie wychodzącego za tylne drzwi. Ruszyła czym prędzej za ogierem, doganiając go dopiero przy ogrodzie.

-Co jest? Czemu wyszedłeś? – spytała.

-Chyba nie jestem ci już potrzebny. Ani tego wieczoru… Ani nigdy więcej. – zniknął w jasnym przebłysku.

Twinkle czuła się dziwnie. Nie zrobiła nic złego, a mimo to coś w środku nie pozwalało jej myśleć za dobrze o tej sytuacji. Wróciła więc szybko do swoich rodziców, rozmawiających ze Screwball.

Po skończonych zabawach, większość gości usiadła przy swoich stolikach. Twinkle także ruszyła za swoimi rodzicami, w mało odsłonięte miejsce sali.

-Co robiłaś, gdy nas nie było? – spytała Starburst.

-Zajmowałam się zamkiem… Trochę płakałam i przygotowywałam się na galę…

-Ah… Screwball… Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – wyszeptał Riser. Oboje więc wstali i odeszli na niewielką odległość.

Starburst próbowała zagadywać córkę, lecz ta używając magii, z ciekawością przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

-Sądzę, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Zany dobrze się nią zajął, tak jak mu kazałam. – odparła księżniczka, poprawiając suknię.

-Będą dobrymi władcami. Wierzę w to…

-Słucham?! – przerwał mu krzyk Twinkle. – To on był tylko marionetką? To wasz plan, aby nas złączyć?!

-Skarbie to nie tak… - próbował tłumaczyć Riser, lecz jego słowa uciekały gdzieś przez płacz klaczki.

-Wam zależy tylko na tej głupiej władzy… Nigdy nie zasiądę na tronie! Tym bardziej z nim! – wybiegła z sali, co zdziwiło i zaciekawiło większość gości.


End file.
